


In the Ashes

by Twinkaleckis (twinkaleckis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkaleckis/pseuds/Twinkaleckis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is still coping with the fact that he didn't just lose his mother on November 2nd, 1983, but he also lost his baby brother.  This is about him and the story that they didn't get to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I posted this on Tumblr about a month ago and it got a ton of reaction and who knows, maybe you guys will hate me just as much for it! Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a wonderful day!

The last clicks of typing filled the room, dying off right before the rolling chair squeaked loudly. A soft sigh escaped the writer’s lips as he ran a heavy hand through his hair and the other placing glasses on the oak desk to press fingertips into the bridge of his nose. It was finally done. It may have been the hardest thing he had done, but the feeling of relief and just letting go was worth it.

Dean Winchester had been slaving over this for months and he had finally finished his work. His eyes closed for a second as flashes of fire fled through the black of his eyelids. For those milliseconds, all he could hear were the screams of his mother and baby brother. He gently pulled the last page of his book from the old typewriter and laid it on top of the stack of papers lovingly. This was all he could give to the memory.

“To my baby brother Sam, who never got his chance to save the world.”

The chair gave one last squeal as Dean got up slowly, his bones growling and snarling in protest as his joints creaked. Slowly, he limped from the room to the kitchen to get himself another glass of whiskey or gin, or whatever it was that he drank nowadays. He didn’t care where the book went at this point, he just wanted to see his family again. Dean just wanted to see his Sammy.

‘Supernatural’ by ‘Chuck Shurley’ was the top seller for weeks and weeks to come, but Dean was not around long enough to see that the story of him and Sam’s journeys were a success. He wasn’t around when people finally saw how much of a hero Sam Winchester could have been.


End file.
